Weird World: Comedy Gold
Weird World: Comedy Gold is an attraction within the Magic Kingdom, a theme park at Walt Disney World Resort. It is the based on the 2018 Disney film Weird World. It opened a few months before the film was released in theatres. Plot summary George and Stephanie try to play some games, but things don't turn out great as Stephanie can't play them too well. Craig trying to help only makes things worse. But when a Black Ghost Monster is destroying the White Church, it turns out that fighting evil is Stephanie's game. Script *(the short begins with a broom handle opening a trap door, then a plunger with some rope tied to it fires out and hits the ceiling) *(Then it reveals George climbing up the rope and onto the stage and walks to the right side of the stage and whistles, until he sees the audience) *George Jacqueline: Oh, my Jesus! When did you appear? In that case, welcome to Rainbow City. I'm George Jacqueline, professional DJ and overall nice guy. *Craig: Hey, George... *George Jacqueline: Bugger off, Craig, I don't wanna see your tongue trick again. *Craig: Yeah, you've seen it 1,476 times... this week. (bounces off) *George Jacqueline: That was an example to show that in Weird World, you never know when someone strikes comedy gold. (taps foot on stage) *(a large golden model of the words "Comedy Gold" appear from under the stage, but it's upside down) *George Jacqueline: Hold on a second. *(George turns the model rightside up) *George Jacqueline: As I was saying, in Weird World you never know when someone strikes comedy gold. (taps foot on stage) Oh, wait, it's already up. *(George takes his head off and throws it to the model, then it wobbles, but then stops) *George Jacqueline: Oh. *(the model falls over and George's body walks over to George's head) *George Jacqueline: Bull's-eye! (puts his head back on his body, but upside-down) When did walking on the ceiling become a thing? *(walks around and keeps bumping into stuff) *(Stephanie walks in) *Stephanie: Hmm? Oh, hello everyone. Nice to see all you guys and gals. Hi, George. Err... George, why is your head upside-down? *George Jacqueline: Huh? (feels his head) Oh! I'm not walking on the ceiling, my head is just upside-down. Thanks, Steph. (turns his head right side up) That's better. Still handsome as ever. And your voice is handsome as well. Thank you. (faces the audience) You didn't see that. Oh, hey, Stephanie. *Stephanie: Yeah? *George Jacqueline: Wanna play a game? *Stephanie: OK. What did you have in mind? *George Jacqueline: I was thinking charades. *Stephanie: OK. And I can be Liz Lemon. *George Jacqueline: Huh? *Stephanie: From 30 Rock. *George Jacqueline: Oh, right. I don't really watch American sitcoms, apart from The Fresh Prince of Bel Air. *Stephanie: Right. Please, can I go first? *George Jacqueline: OK. First, lemme get my lucky charade puppets. *(George gets two sock puppets from behind his back) *Stephanie: Who are your puppets? *George Jacqueline: Err... this is Mike Read and this is Paul Gascoigne. *Stephanie: And who are you? *George Jacqueline: Me? I dunno... Brian Nash from Frankie Goes to Hollywood. Go on, then. *Stephanie: Hmm... Got one. *(Stephanie does hand gestures as George guesses) *George Jacqueline: Film. Book. Five words. Adventure. Second word. Err... power? Evil? Lord! Fifth word. Plural. Rings? Lord, rings... *Gasps* The Lord of the Rings. *Stephanie: Correct. Well done, George. You're go. *George Jacqueline: OK. And you're go with the puppets. Who are yours Steph? (hands Stephanie the puppets) *Stephanie: Call me Liz! *George Jacqueline: OK, Liz, who are your puppets? *Stephanie: Erm... this is Cat Cora and this is... Joanna Lumley. *George Jacqueline: Erm, no. That one is Victoria Beckham. *Stephanie: All right, fine. It's Victoria Beckham. *George Jacqueline: OK then. So, it's a song. And I'm gonna act the second word right now, K? *(George taps his ear) *Stephanie: Err... Listen Up! *George Jacqueline: No. What does this mean? *Stephanie: That you've heard the song? *George Jacqueline: No, it means it sounds like... this. Watch carefully. Sounds like... *(George pretends to shiver) *Stephanie: Hmm... Radiohead, House of Cards! My go! *George Jacqueline: No, no, no. Look carefully at what I'm doing. *Stephanie: I Wanna Sex You Up, Color Me Badd? *George Jacqueline: That piece of trash? No. *Stephanie: Relax, Frankie Goes to Hollywood? *George Jacqueline: No. *Stephanie: Are you sure? You said you were Brian Nash. *George Jacqueline: It's not Relax or any sexy song for that matter. Think about weather. *Stephanie: In that case, Set Fire to the Rain. *George Jacqueline: God sake! I'm in the snow. *Stephanie: Snow? Snowblind by Black Sabbath. *George Jacqueline: I'm in a blizzard. Blizzard. *Stephanie: I can't think of a song containing the word blizzard, unless it has a lyric containing blizzard. *George Jacqueline: No, it rhymes with blizzard. *Stephanie: Visored? Gizzard? Lizard? ZZ Top did a song call Lizard Life, so that must be the answer. *George Jacqueline: Wizard! The answer is wizard, Stephanie. *Stephanie: Wizard? Oh! Wizard, course it rhymes with blizzard. Anyway... carry on. *George Jacqueline: OK, first word. Now, watch carefully. It's two words in one. I'll act the first part, K? *(points his finger downwards) *Stephanie: Down Rodeo, I win, my go. *George Jacqueline: Stephanie, did you forget the second word? *Stephanie: Yes. *George Jacqueline: Wizard. *Stephanie: Down Wizard? I've never heard of it. *George Jacqueline: OK, I'll change direction. (points his finger to west) *Stephanie: The Fastest Milkman in the West? *George Jacqueline: No, no, no! (moves his finger around) *Stephanie: Uptown Girl? Down on the Corner? I've got it - Into the West! *George Jacqueline: *Sighs* Pinball. *Stephanie: *Gasps* Flippers! *George Jacqueline: No, that's the answer. Pinball Wizard by The Who. *George Jacqueline: Stephanie, let's play something easier. Like I Spy. *Stephanie: Could be a chicken steak. I Spy, did you say? OK. Do you wanna go first? *George Jacqueline: OK. I Spy with my little eye... *Stephanie: Pink Panther? *George Jacqueline: Stephanie, I haven't said the... Oh, for crying out loud. She's terrible at guessing games in general. Ironically, she's the smartest. Craig! *(Craig appears) *Craig: Yes? (sees the audience) Oh, hey are we in a pantomime? *George Jacqueline: No, I need you to help Stephanie get used to playing I Spy. She's not that good at guessing games. No offence, Stephanie. *Stephanie: Non taken. *Craig: Course I'll help. OK. I spy with my... only eye, something beginning with... "C". (points to himself) *Stephanie: Err... seafood! *George Jacqueline: Stephanie, "C", not "S". *Stephanie: So it's seafood beginning with "C". Lemme think. Crab, Clam, Cobia... *George Jacqueline: Stephanie. *Craig: Oh, boy. I can't do this. (bounces off) *Stephanie: Catfish, Conch Shell, Carp... *George Jacqueline: Stephanie. *Stephanie: Cod, Codo Salmon, Crayfish... Krill? *George Jacqueline: You know what, let's play something else. How about... I Hear! *Stephanie: You hear what? *George Jacqueline: It's basically the same as I Spy, but your answer is something you hear. Like watch this. I hear with my little ear... something beginning with... (Craig pops out of nowhere and does a lion roar; George sees him) ..."L"! *Stephanie: (kisses her teeth) Lasagne. *George Jacqueline: Stephanie, lasagne doesn't make a noise. *Stephanie: I thought it was lasagne, because Craig is watching a documentary about lasagne. *(George looks behind him) *George Jacqueline: Stephanie, that's an oven. *Stephanie: Oh. Then... is the answer... lightbulb? (points to the lightbulb on the ceiling) *George Jacqueline: Lightbulbs don't make a noise either. *(The lightbulb burns out and the stage goes pitch black) *Stephanie: What about if it burns out? *George Jacqueline: Yeah, I can see where you're coming from. *Stephanie: You don't even though where I came from. *George Jacqueline: *Sighs* Moment please. (walks off the stage) *Stephanie: Hang on, everyone I'll get my light on. (Stephanie's pearl light turns on) Ahh, there we go. *(George comes back) *George Jacqueline: I'm back. I have what I... *(a gun shot can be heard and a super fast bullet almost hits Stephanie, but she ducks before it hits her) *Stephanie: Woah, George, that was a shot in the dark. *(a Joke Rimshot drum can be heard) *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. Anyway, this isn't what I was trying to find. *(throws the guns and it hits Stephanie)